


Dark Chocolate

by KittehBoesternchen



Series: Bittersweet Universe [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bittersweet Universe, Christmas Themes, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Mile High Club, yes sex on a plane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittehBoesternchen/pseuds/KittehBoesternchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Bittersweet Universe]</p>
<p>That time when Ciel and Sebastian flew home for the holidays and Ciel had a little secret he didn't want his parents to find out...again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> So!! This was actually requested :D I love this universe so much I might do more one-shots for it. If you have a wish, tell me! :D
> 
> Sorry I didn't post anything in so long, I've been distracted...by work, by cosplay stuff, and by the awesome RP I have with my muffin HaleYes that we turned into a fic! Please go enjoy it :D we certainly do!
> 
> HaleYes has also won the printed Beauty of the Beast copy that was in the drawing. She's great, go check out her work!!

„I’m still not entirely sure this is a good idea,“ Ciel mused, leaning back in the comfortable seat. Beside him, Sebastian chuckled as he fastened his seatbelt, loose enough to not wrinkle his button down shirt. “I am sure. They can know.”

“Do they have to?”

“They’re your parents, Ciel. They deserve to know.”

Ciel grumbled. “Still not sure.” Sebastian chuckled and smiled up at the stewardess that walked by and gave them a friendly nod. “Look, sweetheart,” he said to the sulking boy sitting beside him. “You’ll have to decide. I won’t say anything if you decide not to tell them. But I really think they should know.” Ciel shook his head without a word, sinking deeper into his seat.

They sat next to each other in the first class of the airplane, waiting for the other passengers to board. Ciel was sulking still, but he leaned into the caress when Sebastian reached to stroke his cheek. “Hey,” the elder man purred, leaning close to speak into his ear. “You know about the Mile High Club?” Now that was intriguing. Ciel quirked a brow. “Tell me more.” He knew, of course he knew, but hearing Sebastian tell him what he had in mind for their playtime was almost as much fun as the man going through with it. The cabin was filling around them; some patrons were walking past heading for the cabins further back in the jet. Sebastian smirked; Ciel could feel those sinfully cut lips pull into their trademark grin, brushing the whorls of his ear. “You get into the Mile High Club by having sex in the air,” he told him simply.

Ciel snickered, pulling his head away so he could look at his lover. “Okay. So you want me to squeeze into a plane bathroom with you for a quickie?” Sebastian kissed his cheek, pulling him back close. Ciel blushed; the warmth in his cheeks felt exhilarating. Sebastian was the only person who made him blush anymore. “No,” the elder male purred. “I’m going to open you up with my fingers and then I’m going to sit you on my cock and fuck you right here in this cabin. With all those old geezers around us, unaware that I’m balls deep in your gorgeous ass.”

“No. We’ll get caught,” Ciel protested quietly with a shake of his head. Sebastian brushed the fine, slate hair from his sapphire eyes and behind one pierced ear. “Only if you make noise.”

“I always make noise,” Ciel scoffed. “You know that.” And Sebastian should know that; ever since they reunited four months ago, they had rarely spent a night apart. Sebastian drove him wild every single time. Even now, with the risk of getting caught so prominent, Ciel felt the familiar flames fan in his belly, coiling in his core. He ached for Sebastian at any given moment; this was no exception. He wanted this. Nothing made him sleep better than a round or two with Sebastian; Ciel hated flying, this would be the perfect distraction. “We could just watch a movie”, he tried feebly to derail Sebastian from ravishing him in the middle of the first class cabin. “Look, they have Shrek. You like Shrek.”

“I like your silky hole around my cock more.”

Ciel groaned, dropping his forehead against the other’s shoulder. “Fine. God. If you’ll stop nagging, then.” Sebastian chuckled into his hair; he kissed the top of his head, the back of his neck. “Thank you, Ciel,” he hummed. 

Sebastian bent his head to skim his lips up and down the pale expanse of Ciel’s exposed nape; the boy kept his face firmly tucked against Sebastian’s shirt. His lips felt each of the fragile bumps of Ciel’s spine, mouthed each of them, inhaled deeply at the top of his spine where it held his skull. “I love you,” Sebastian cooed at his young lover. “Shut up and get on with it,” grumbled Ciel in return, one hand already digging into Sebastian’s thigh. Caressing his neck would make him squirm at any given moment. Sebastian’s arm wrapped more firmly around Ciel, his hand stroking up and down his side gently before disappearing into the waistband of the teen’s pants. No, not actually teen…Ciel had turned twenty just two weeks ago. It would make feel Sebastian like less of a pervert if it wasn’t for their shared past. With a small pang, Sebastian longed for that; holding Ciel during a thunderstorm, teaching him chess, watching the crystal clearness of his eyes brighten whenever he saw something new. The young man he had re-met and re-wooed was not an innocent child anymore. 

It didn’t make him love Ciel any less, of course.

He pressed a firmer kiss to the slight hollow behind Ciel’s ear as his hand curled around one firm ass cheek. Ciel was wearing loose pants, fortunately, his hand was in no way hindered from exploring. He knew every inch of that cream pale skin, had kissed and touched and licked every spot on Ciel’s body, but the unfamiliar, rather public place he was groping his young lover added a certain thrill he couldn’t help but enjoy. Across the aisle from them and one row up was an elderly man with an e-reader, already immersed in his book. Behind them was the wall between first and business class, and in front of them sat two young women who were chatting among themselves. The cabin wasn’t filled to capacity and wouldn’t be; it was Thursday and even if Christmas was this weekend, most people had already flown to see their relatives or would last minute just before the holidays. 

The captain’s little speech came just when Sebastian had found the precious hole he enjoyed most nights and stroked it with light fingertips. A different stewardess came past them and smiled, tapping Sebastian’s shoulder. He lifted his head with a quizzical frown. “Just checking if you’re all strapped in, sir,” she chirped happily. Ciel’s face burned when she leaned closer to see. “Yep, you’re all set. Enjoy your flight!” She hurried away and Ciel glared. “She flirted with you. That was unnecessary.”

“It’s your ass I’m groping, Ciel, you don’t have to be jealous.”

“As if I’m jealous of that…that…uniformed air twat,” Ciel snapped and Sebastian snickered, cutting the boy’s protests short when he inched one of his fingers into the tight velvet heat to the first knuckle. “Shh, now. Be a good kitten.” He earned a glare for that, but the way Ciel was biting his lips to keep quiet was too delicious not to enjoy. 

When they were in the air, he had two fingers deep inside the boy, slicked with a packet of travel lube he had brought and Ciel was already having trouble keeping his little gasps and keens to himself. “You have to be quiet,” Sebastian whispered in his ear with a grin like the devil himself. “Or we’ll be kicked out. It’s a long way down to the ground.” Ciel rolled his eyes at him.

Above them, the little symbol with the seatbelt was darkened with a subtle ‘ding’. Immediately Sebastian withdrew his fingers, wiping them on Ciel’s hip as he pulled his hand from his pants – he earned another glare for that and a wrinkle of that cute little nose – and hit the button that would ease Ciel’s seat into a flat position like a narrow bed. He killed the lights that were above them and shuffled them around with quick, efficient moves that made Ciel think Sebastian had done this before…or had it at least thought out. The latter thought was better for his nerves.

Ciel had never been jealous before Sebastian. He wasn’t sure it was an attractive trait to have, but the thought of Sebastian with other people all but enraged him by now. It had been fine when they’d been just fucking every now and then. Now…he couldn’t even imagine it without seeing red.

Ciel ended up on his side facing the plane wall and windows, with Sebastian curled up against his back in the same seat. Broad as it was, they were tightly pressed together, caved in by the armrests, and Sebastian pulled one of the supplied blankets over them. One of his arms went under Ciel’s head, cushioning his cheek and neck, the other arranged the blanket…pulled down Ciel’s pants just enough…slicked his own cock with a second packet of lube and inched it inside the younger male. Ciel turned his head and bit Sebastian’s bicep under his face, both to keep his silence and to punish Sebastian for bringing him into this situation. There were people all around, the low humming of the motors wouldn’t be enough to muffle his moans, he would mess up his seat and his clothes and oh god Sebastian had the perfect shape and thickness to fill him out just like he needed it. He hitched a sob into the shirt sleeve he held between his teeth and rocked back. Sebastian’s hand grasped his hip to keep him still.

Inch by inch, Sebastian pushed his hard cock inside the familiar little hole. The silken tightness felt like coming home. He couldn’t really thrust like this, that would be too obvious, but he could sink in to the root and just enjoy. Curling his arms around Ciel, he angled his hips so he would push right up against his little lover’s prostate and bent his head again to kiss the soft pale neck. He could feel Ciel trembling around him, every twitch and shift of that slim body. It was very different from their usual coupling…and he liked it very much.

Ciel was panting against Sebastian’s upper arm, grasping onto the arm that was curled around his middle. They were quiet enough still that no one had noticed; if anyone found it odd they were sharing one seat, it would look like they were cuddling. Ciel was all but invisible tucked between Sebastian’s larger body and the wall. “Clench your pretty cunt around me, kitten,” Sebastian purred into the flushed little ear so lowly it was almost a growl and Ciel whimpered in return, his body involuntarily doing just as he was bid. Sebastian talking dirty always got him off…it was the same the other way around. He turned his head and shifted his upper body so he could press his lips against Sebastian. “You like that?”, he purred back, doing his best to imitate the methodic, firm suctions he made when Sebastian’s cock was in his mouth instead of his behind. “Screwing my brains out in public where everyone could see?”  
Sebastian growled and kissed him deeply. “No one sees you but me.” 

Ciel could feel sweat forming in small beads at his hairline; it was insanely hot beneath that blanket and his frustrations were climbing steadily. He wanted to be reamed hard, Sebastian’s perfect heavy cock stroking into him until he blanked out with pleasure; all he got though was merely the firm pressure of that beast inside of him. He was so sensitive Ciel could swear he felt the glossy head drooling precum right against his sweet spot.

It was over when Sebastian grasped his dick; his other arm came around to put a palm over Ciel’s mouth at the same time. His eyes fluttered shut as he came into the hand of his beloved, shuddering and mewling behind the hand, filled with thick warm cream a moment later. 

When dinner was served, Ciel was sitting with a napkin in his pants, sticky and disgruntled. “Welcome to the club,” Sebastian told him happily. There was already Shrek running on his screen, the bastard.

 

“Ciel! Baby!”, Rachel called, hurrying down the steps of the manor. They would celebrate Christmas here this year instead of the townhouse; the Phantomhives had planned a great Christmas ball this year and the townhouse wasn’t big or glamorous enough to host as many people as they had invited, not to mention the press. Ciel smiled and let himself be hugged firmly, kissing his mother’s cheek. She looked healthier than the last time he’d seen her; then again, winter was always better for her asthma than hot, pollen-filled summers. “Hi, mom,” he replied warmly, giving her a squeeze. “And Sebastian! Oh I would remark how much you’ve grown, but you’ve always been so tall,” she chuckled, giving him a hug as well. Even though Sebastian had lived with them for a few years when Ciel had been a kid, it felt weird coming home with him for Christmas. Especially this one. Idly, Ciel played his thumb against the ring he wore to soothe his nerves. He gave Sebastian a small shake of his head and the elder nodded and winked.

“We will have the reception in the hall, of course, but then I thought we’d migrate outside. It has snowed so prettily the last few days; Vincent will put up a few stands, we’ll have ourselves a nice little Christmas market,” Rachel went on as she led them inside. “Your rooms are the same, of course…oh, do you want a snack? Or rest?”

“We slept on the plane, Rachel, thank you,” Sebastian replied politely. “When does the party start?”

“At seven on Christmas eve, this Saturday. After presents! Oh I can’t wait.”

The next two days were hell for Ciel. His father came home Friday afternoon and insisted on monopolizing Sebastian’s time for business talk and ventures…Ciel was stuck with his mother, his overly excitable cousin, who had arrived that morning, and the servants. By Friday evening, he had a throbbing headache and his nerves were shot to hell.

“Just tell them,” Sebastian said as he undressed for bed. Rachel had assigned them separate rooms, which Ciel thought stupid; his parents knew he was dating Sebastian. They must know they were sleeping in the same room every now and then. “Your father laid into me, by the way. Disappointed I corrupted you.” He grinned. “He goes on about Claude being such a good person to tell him what was going on with you. I think he’d rather see you with him.”

Ciel rolled his eyes. “Yeah, that’s not going to happen. Ew.” He threw himself onto his bed. Sebastian watched him for a moment, carefully. “I would like for you to tell them,” he said softly. And Ciel understood that, he really did. “I…I’ll think about it.”

“Rachel said all the special guests are being introduced like in old times, walking down the great staircase. She’s having way too much fun with this. This is not the middle ages,” Sebastian yawned, changing the topic before he climbed into bed as well and curled Ciel close, kissing his forehead. “What are they going to introduce you as? ‘Ciel, my sweet baby’ maybe,” he grinned. Ciel scoffed with a light smile. “You know, I’m actually allowed to use ‘Earl’ as a courtesy title, so maybe they’re going to do that.”

“Mm, my noble little kitten…I wonder what her Majesty would think of you if she knew you were such a slut.” Sebastian grinned at him and laughed when Ciel smacked him in the chest. “You’re impossible.”

“You love me.”

“Yeah…I do. For some reason, I really do.”

 

Ciel was happy his mother was so pleased with her party. The manor was decked out in Christmas decorations and everyone had been running around all day to get everything ready. Ciel got a mulled wine from one of the stands out in the backyard and sipped the steaming drink, watching Finny, the gardener, try to carry a vase from one end of the park to the other. 

“Ciel!”

He turned in time to see Elizabeth hurrying over to him, beaming. “Hey, what are you doing out here?” She stole his cup and took a cautious sip. “Mm, this is good.”

“Yeah, it is,” Ciel sighed with a smile and turned to get another one for himself. Lizzie tugged at his arm and they went along the gravel path in companionable silence…for a moment. “So. What’s up with you and the hottie?” Ciel flushed. “Uh. You know. How are you and Soma? Is he coming over too?” She nodded happily, her golden curls bouncing around the fuzzy earmuffs she wore. “He is. I think my parents finally got over it.”

“You can date whoever you want,” Ciel frowned. Lizzie nodded. “Edward is less than pleased. But Father is happy, he likes him, and Mother likes the fact that he’s royalty, even if it’s really watered down.” She grinned. “Tell me. Did you tell them yet?”

“No…”

“Ciel!”, she gasped. “Why not?”

“I haven’t had a moment,” he replied defensively, pulling his arms from her grasp. She stopped and took his hand instead. “Uh, yeah you had, you helped Aunt Rachel all day yesterday. So don’t tell me you didn’t have time; you’re scared like a little girl they’ll be mad.” As much as Ciel wanted to be angry at her, he couldn’t. She was right after all. “I’ll…”

“And it’s really important to Sebastian, too.”

“Okay already…”

“You really have to…”

“I WILL. Okay? I will. Today. Come on, I’ll tell you what I planned.”

 

An endless array of people were waiting with them in the hallway of the first floor. One by one, they were announced by the old, trusty butler of the Phantomhives; Ciel was sure Tanaka wouldn’t slip up. He had to trust that. 

But he still shifted his weight from foot to foot until Sebastian took his hand and tangled their fingers. Ciel glanced up with a small smile; Sebastian looked beyond handsome today in a dark red silk button down. Ciel wore the same fabric in dark blue. 

The hallway became emptier by the minute. The honored guest would walk down the short steps, halt on the platform, be announced and made their way down into the foyer where the press awaited them. First were the hosts; Earl and Countess Phantomhive had been long gone. Then guests, and guests, and more guests before family; Lizzie winked at them, holding hands with her handsome boyfriend, a tall Indian young man with bright eyes and a permanent smile on his face, and left.

“We’re next,” Ciel murmured. They walked down the shorter flight together, Sebastian pulling his hand away from Ciel’s. Just because Ciel’s parents knew they were together didn’t mean Ciel would be comfortable with London as a whole knowing. Sebastian understood and respected that.

They stopped on the landing together. Tanaka gave them a smile.

“Sebastian Michaelis and Ciel Michaelis, Earl of Phantomhive.”

Ciel smiled at the startled look Sebastian threw him and reached out to take his hand, walking down the rest of the stairs with his husband, into the frenzy the media kicked up. 

“You…”

“See,” Ciel smiled up, flashlights going off around them like strobe lights. “I told them.”

Vincent was already storming over, his face red and tight, but Ciel wasn’t worried; Sebastian was leaning down to kiss his smiling mouth and everyone knew and that was just fine with him.

It was perfect.


End file.
